lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1010
Report #1010 Skillset: Glamours Skill: Flare/Afterimage Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1+2. Problem: Glamours is a skillset which, at this point, is beginning to fall behind in many areas. All of the afflicting skills (colourburst/spray, rainbowpattern, and maelstrom) draw afflictions from a short list, afflict randomly, and are not "smart". In order to be semi-effective the Glamourist must spend two balances to get an afterimage on the target which enhances these afflicting skills. Afterimage only lasts for 20 seconds which is, at best, 3 tics of rainbowpattern (if they're already afflicted with it before you flare) and 4 from Maelstrom. While other skills are also enhanced, the length of time and cost in balance slows a Glamourist's offensive to a standstill while also having to manage deafness in order to keep song effects hitting. This report hopes to make a tertiary skill more fluid in enemy defense management, something other guilds do not face at the level bards do. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Keeping the power cost as is, change flare to a one balance afflicter of afterimage rather than needing to already have stripped blind/sixthsense. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, extend the length of the afterimage affliction to 24 seconds (approximately the time it currently takes to strip blind and hit with afterimage.) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: As a result of comments: Remove blindness as a defense against Glamours effects such as rainbowpattern, colourburst/spray and the like. Blindness can still defend against maze and transfix in order to give flare a reason to exist. Player Comments: ---on 4/5 @ 05:49 writes: Not comfortable with solution 1, since it's basically bypassing the blind mechanic even more, which is already easy enough to do as a Glamourist. Maybe reduce the EQ cost some? I'm fine with solution 2 though. ---on 4/5 @ 13:06 writes: Glamours is a set only available to Bards. In order for music to be effective, we have to manage deafness which works off of a very similar mechanic as blindness. That means, in order for a Glamourist to be effective, they have to manage both deafness and blindness at the same time. Both of these defenses take 2 balances to strip and keep off for any reasonable amount of time. A lot of times, this means they have to choose one or the other to hit, not both at the same time. Along with that, they're managing enemy lists and maybe trying to keep octave up. 20 seconds of afterimage is really nothing when in that time you'll have to blanknote/pfifth again to even start your music offensive. I don't think many understand the amount of management of OTHER PEOPLE'S defenses a bard has to do at this point. I also don't believe it's unreasonable to ask that flare be a one balance attack when the grand majority of offensive abilities that this enhances are completely random, dumb afflicters and quite slow. ---on 4/5 @ 13:16 writes: I know blindness is a main defense mechanic versus glamours, but I've truly always believed (an i've never been a bard) that this should be removed. Glamours should hit with it's maximum potential (as if the target was not blind) all the time. I vote for a solution outside those suggested, for blindness to not be a defense against glamours anymore (except in the case of maze, and transfix). I felt after bards came out, the admin made too much of a nerf in the case of colorburst, colorspray, and rainbowpattern. Not only were the abilities weakened, but they were made slower, too. In short, I believe blindness should not protect against colorburst, colorspray or rainbowpattern (and maelstrom too if that's the case) any more. ---on 4/6 @ 16:18 writes: Having to double up on a flare AND use power just so your abilities will be useful has been a pretty unfair aspect of glamours for a long time. I support any of these, and I'd even support Thoros's suggestion. It's just random affliction spam that the bard can not control and it's not even masked. ---on 4/6 @ 21:03 writes: This is fine. Solution 1+2. If transfix and maze need to be adjusted afterwards, they can be. ---on 4/8 @ 04:02 writes: Changed my mind after reading the comments. 1 + 2 is fine now. ---on 4/8 @ 17:18 writes: As per the comments above, I've modified solution 3. I would love to see this change as it would definately go a long way towards making Glamours competative. ---on 4/8 @ 17:21 writes: I'd also like to comment that with strategems, even a slowpoke dworf like me can hit people with maze and transfix without having to have afterimage so concerns about solution 1 and 2 being too much in those cases would be moot. ---on 4/8 @ 20:17 writes: Any supported. ---on 4/10 @ 03:20 writes: Solution 3 supported! ---on 4/13 @ 21:43 writes: Solution one supported. Blanknote/chord is the same way, so it makes sense to me ---on 4/24 @ 13:05 writes: I'm alright with solution 1 and 2 and support them. No to solution 3, both because I don't think bards need this at all for 1v1 with what they already have and also because of the unnecessary buff this gives to glamours in groups.